Those were the days
by solidgoldtoothpaste
Summary: Lindy and Kyle go back to Tuttle. Old flames and challenges lurk everywhere. How will they handle it? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

What happens when Kyle and Lindy go back to Tuttle? And take their relationship a step further as well?

_ Noooooo flames, please. Be nice. _

**Disclaimer: Alex Finn owns most of this. **

**can I just say that Ally Carter rocks.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Well here goes nothing" Lindy said with her voice faltering. The wind blew her hair in all directions. The autumn air turned her cheeks a slight pink. She was dazzling in the faint light.

"Are you sure about this?" Kyle replied with uncertainty. Yes. He did love Lindy and he would indeed follow her anywhere but he would have rather preferred following her to a haunted castle then following her back to Tuttle. He gripped her by the waist and kissed her deeply trying to make her change her mind.

She laughed "Adrian. Stop. We've talked about this. I want to be in a school with four walls and classmates as much as I want to be with you" she responded with such sadness in her eyes that Kyle couldn't say no.

"But I could get you a school. I could buy you one. Lindy. Please anywhere but here" he looked away from her.

"Aw. Come on. You're being too childish about this. It's just our old school" she said still in his embrace.

"I know but...I was a jerk last time it was my school." he gestured to the ivy covered walls of Tuttle, thinking back to his days with the slut, Sloane Hagen, he shuddered.

"Yeah. But now, you have me and believe me, the human to beast to human transformation wasn't at all for nothing" she said assuring then kissed him back, gripped his hand and darted to the doors of Tuttle.

* * *

Hand in hand, they passed through Tuttle's spacious corridors, a few students eyed them wearily, some familiar eyes started to linger on them. Jaws dropped and girls began to giggle. This only made Lindy tighten her grip on Kyle. Kyle smirked. Kyle shot Lindy a look that said "I told you this wouldn't be a good idea". She shot him a look that said "the first step is always the hardest".

The headmaster was waiting for them. He bitterly shook hands with Lindy and immeadiently turned to Kyle with his loving educator's smile (is there such a thing?). "Well, Mr. Kingsbury, honestly, when I heard you wanted to be admitted back, I didn't know what to think of it. But Mr. Kyle Kingsbury none the less, tell me, how is your father?" the headmaster pryed.

"Headmaster, we would really like to get settled in our classes. How 'bout next time?" said, wanting to escape. "Do tell your father that if he needs anything at all regarding your education, he can most certaintly come to me." The headmaster said, his smile protruding almost to his eyes, making his cheeks swell.

"By the way, Linda"

"It's Lindy,sir"

"I take it that when you err, uhm, quit Tuttle, your scholarship ended"

"Yes. Sir. But I would like to inform you that I am here on my own avenues" Lindy replied without hestitation. The headmaster looked taken aback, he simply walked away leaving the two in the secluded hallway.

Kyle immeadiently turned to Lindy. "If you can't take this treatment, I know I can't, it's not too late to back out" he smiled sheepishly.

"Kyle Kingsbury, is that cowardness I hear?" her eyes laughed with delight.

"No" he stood firmly, tracing the her palm with his thumb. "Well, I'm not Kyle, I'm Adrian", his mind drifted to a beautiful greenhouse embellished with roses to white fluffly snow, his time as a beast.

She pressed her hand onto his cheek.

"But it was Adrian who rescued me, not Kyle, I would have thought you'd probably remember that". It was indeed obvious to both that Lindy had won this round and no one, not even Kyle Kingsbury could do anything about it.

* * *

The bell rang. (that line is sooo over used)

"World History 8:00-9:30 (first period)", it read on the schedule for Seniors.

They stepped in the classroom. Thank God that Sloane Hagen aka slut wasn't there. Too bad, Trey was. "Kyle! Man. Hey! Over here" he shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay chapter 2 is up.

It's because I felt like doing something today.

DISCLAIMER: Alex Flinn owns the book, "Beastly" and I am just a small spec of a weird girl in his colossal world. But I, being that small spec, still owns this story and its plot (does it actually have one) so REVIEW.

I should have mentioned that this was my first fanfic (well, it is and I have writer's block). So just read. review. mostly, REVIEW.

I'm sorry for the shortness (is that a word?) of this chapter, well, writer's block, remember?

* * *

The bell rang. (that line is sooo over used)

"World History 8:00-9:30 (first period)", it read on the schedule for Seniors.

They stepped in the classroom. Thank God that Sloane Hagen aka slut wasn't there. Too bad, Trey was. "Kyle! Man. Hey! Over here" he shouted.

He practically ran toward them and patted Kyle hardly on the shoulder, ushering him to the back of the room, away from Lindy. Kyle shot Lindy a look that said "HELP! SOS!". She simply replied saying "sorry, you're on your".

"So man, what happened with you. Where'd you go? Get in anyone's pants lately (sorry, I had to put that. I proved how much a jerk Trey was)?" Trey raised his eyebrows, obviously smirking. Trey, classic Trey. Well, Kyle knew that Trey wasn't really his friend when he saw it through the mirror, the witch had given him, back when it still worked. He decided to play it cool and blow him off later, when he and Lindy were more settled.

"Uhm. What happened :Boarding school. Where: England. And: Nooo." he replied. "Hey man, it's good to see you (not). How's everyone been here?" Kyle said and if you noticed closely enough, you could see the anger and hatred in his eyes.

"Whoa. Wait a sec. Back up a bit" Trey stammered. "So you mean, you haven't done it yet. Last time I saw you, you told me you were still a v-i-r-" Kyle smacked Trey's arm loudly. He winced in pain.

"Dude. Not here. You're a jerk sometimes, you know that?" Kyle said. "

"Yeah. I do. Living up to it, remember"

A lady, probably in her mid-forties stepped into the room and announced that everyone must take their seats. The plank on her desk read: "Mrs. Sanchez, World History"

Kyle quickly looked around for Lindy and saw that the seats she picked were just perfect. They were by the window. Only two, one for her and one for him, hence Trey didn't have one.

Kyle slid into the seat and thought Trey would follow, but he didn't. Trey was already seated beside this brunette who was wearing a very short skirt. Kyle looked between the two of them and it looked like neither Trey nor the brunette pay attention to Mrs. Sanchez.

* * *

First period was over and as soon as the bell rang, Kyle grabbed Lindy's hand and ran out of the door, leaving Trey and his "_girlfriend_" behind.

They ran laughing, all the way to the school's patio. It was a sunny day and people where bringing their recess outside.

The tables were separated by "social class or in this case popularity class", a term that never meant anything to Lindy. Math and science nerds along with computer geeks were testing this weird experiment that included a spoon, fork, bottle of rootbeer, orange soda and two paper clips (don't ask, I didn't want to either). The hippies or late children of the 60's were making people sign a petition against pork. The over achievers were in the middle, they sat with such poise, a linen on their laps as they ate and pretended not to envy each others' achievements. Jocks were with their cheerleader girlfriends whose uniforms were way shorter and revealing then the State code allowed them to be, some were already making out.

Lindy and Kyle chose a bench under the tree, obviously not knowing where to sit. They placed their things beside them.

Lindy got up and decided to ruffle her skirt. She stretched her arms and announced to the world:"Ahhh. Sunlight. That hits the spot"She twirled, her skirt forming a balloon. People started to stare.

Kyle chuckled putting on his sunglasses. "Well, miss I would like to tell you that it would be soo much easier for yours truly to fit in, if you wouldn't make such a scene. People are staring".

But at that moment the sun chose to shine on Kyle and a stray breeze decided to pass by, messing up his hair making it look like gold. He looked like a God. More people started to stare with a few giggles from the female population. Lindy's cheeks flushed. Kyle chose to take advantage of this moment by smiling his most perfect smile. You could hear all the other girls hold their breaths.

But too bad for them, Lindy was almost never caught off guard. And too bad for Kyle she had to end his day in the sun. She smacked him on the arm.

"Ouch" he flinched.

"Well, sir, if you wanted to try fitting in then you would try to lessen the efforts of making hearts melt" she sighed, gesturing to the audience that had gathered only for Kyle.

He smirked, pleased with himself.

"Stop it! You're having too much fun" she sighed, yet again. (sound familiar GG fans?)

He looked down on Lindy. Their faces just inches apart despite the obvious spectators.

"Why? Jealous?"

"Maybe I am?"

He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a rose that he picked up earlier. Lindy flushed, yet again. The crowd of girls sighed as if their hearts where torn out of their chests.

"Well then you shouldn't be" Kyle said and put his arm around Lindy as they walked back to the school.

She smiled.

* * *

"So Kyle what's our next period?" Lindy asked a few minutes later.

Actually, Tuttle was one of those few schools that actually tried to sort out their students for their classes so that no two students would be in the same exact classes as one another but Kyle and Lindy's case was special. Or as special as it could be that Kyle's dad had to drive up to Tuttle himself, enroll the two and request to the headmaster that they have all their classes together. A request that camwith the "_burden-of-the-headmaster-wanting-his-birthday-acknowledged-on-TV_" or so that's how Kyle's dad put it.

Kyle took out his schedule from his pocket and said:

"English, looks like we are doing Shakespeare"

"Oh, great! I love Shakespeare" Lindy replied enthusiastically.

They entered the classroom with no idea of what was in store for them..

* * *

Cliffy. I once again apologize for the shortness of this chapter, don't worry, next chapter will be longer, if I get around to writing it. But in order for that to happen, you must REVIEW. now. TRY TO BRIGHTEN UP MY DAY WON'T YOU. I hate my guidance counselor, she's not working out for . okay back to the topic. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

You see that button below? Yes. I know you do see it, so click it, or else...thun-thun-thun.


	3. Chapter 3

_Morning luvs._

_Thanks to all those who reviewed! I love you guys. You are awesome. I really thought this story would be a fail and I'd only get 1 review so thanks.  
_

_ I'm super sorry I haven't updated in a looong time. Well, a lot has just transpired over the past few weeks. For instance, I am now a year older. yay. *insert sarcasm here* and my internet went wack on me so I'm sorry if this is the best I can do for now.  
_

Can I just say: HARRY POTTER 7 was soo epically awesome.

_DISCLAIMER: do not sue me, I just own the plot. the person who you want went that way *points to imaginary direction*  
_

* * *

"English, looks like we are doing Shakespeare"

"Oh, great! I love Shakespeare" Lindy replied enthusiastically.

They entered the classroom with no idea of what was in store for them..

_

* * *

_

"Well, Room 126. English, Ms. Hanson" Lindy read on her schedule card. "I love Ms. Hanson, she is the best. I got her in my honors class last, last year!" Lindy exclaimed. "Isn't she pregnant this year? " Kyle replied, helping Lindy with her books. "We're about to find out" Lindy said looking at the classroom door before her.

"This is it" Kyle said to himself. He opened the door and gestured for Lindy to walk in first. She laughed and curtsied in recognition. They took their seats. Ms. Hanson was indeed pregnant and it looked like she was having going to have mood swings.

* * *

Five minutes into class...

Sloan Hagen entered the room…. Kyle panicked and covered his face with a book as if he was reading it. She didn't see him. Lindy looked at Kyle, knowingly. She thought back to the dance when Kyle gave her the rose, she shuddered.

Sloan was covering the back of her skirt with a notebook. Ms. Hanson and her mood swings acted up. "Well, Ms. Hagen, I do believe you have another petty excuse for being late today", the teacher barked.

"Sorry I'm late! Ms. Hanson. Uhm, I had an unfortunate incident in Art" Sloan said flustered." "And what would that be?" Ms. Hanson asked. Sloan blushed. "I asked you and what would that be, Miss Hagen?" Ms. Hanson was obviously in her angry mood.

Sloan turned to face the class revealing the behind of her white (emphasis on white) skirt to the teacher. And right there and then, the class exploded with laughter as did the teacher. Sloan Hagen spilled red paint on her skirt. It looked bad. Scratch that. Really bad. (I've seen this happen)

"Well then take your seat".She retreated and kept her head down walking. It's not like Sloan to not want attention for once, Kyle was pleased with the gods of art and whoever spilled paint on the slut. Sloan chose the back of the room, the furthest chair from Kyle and Lindy. They sighed with relief .

They were about halfway through English when Ms. Hanson announced they would be replaying a 10 minute scene from Romeo and Juliet. Kyle smirked towards Lindy, she blushed. "But sadly, the partnering will be random". The whole class joined a chorus of "awwws". Lindy sighed in defeat.

"Now will you each write your name on a piece of paper and pass it to the front of the room. " Ms. Hanson sorted the boys names into one pile and the girls' names into the other. Lindy crossed her fingers and chanted "Please, please, please. Kyle. Kyle". Oops she may have said that out loud. She took a sideways glance at Kyle just to check. He was obvious looking at her, smirking, which meant she did. She blushed and smacked him on the arm.

"And the first lucky pair is…Maia and….. Howard". Maia looked pissed and Howard was grinning ear to ear. "Next we have**…**_**Lindy **_and …Mark Seton". Mark, looked up from his cellphone, obviously not listening. "Cool" he shouted. Lindy cursed. Kyle laughed.

A few more pairs later, Kyle still wasn't called. He shot a worried look at Lindy. She answered him back with a puppy dog face and stuck her tongue out obviously saying "don't get your hopes up". Kyle got pissed. "Our second to the last pair is Sloan Hagen…and…" Kyle held his breath hoping it wasn't him. "Kyle Kingsbury!". The teacher said.

Sloan, the slut shouted. Actually, more like screamed with delight. The sound that you hear when someone spots this really hot famous popstar. She obviously didn't know Kyle was back. Lindy stifled a laugh, not knowing whether to be worried, scared or pleased that neither of them got who they wanted. And as for Kyle, he looked like he saw a ghost.

When the names were done, Ms. Hanson said "partner up. I want your script by next Friday." Lindy was approached by Mark, who was sporting his football jacket, grinning stupidly and had a look that said "I'm handsome, you do all the work". Lindy got her thickest textbook and hit herself on the head thrice. She then turned to Mark and gave him murderous glances.

Kyle didn't even move nor flinch from his seat. He stayed glued to it. You could hear Sloan's light footsteps and giggles as she approached him. "So Kyleee…long time no see." she ruffled his hair. "I'm sooo excited, Romeo" she coaxed. "Kill me now" Kyle said to himself.

* * *

_Aha! So I know you are pissed with me and are saying stuff like "why is this chapter so short". I have chapter 4 almost ready. I just need the encouragement and satisfaction of reviews. :D and yes...this was a filler chapter. If you have any ideas, just put them in a review. I appreciate feedback. I am not crazy.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN. must read:  
_

_Hey guys, _

_So over the past few months, I've kinda been at war with myself for a lot of things. Just so you know my beta and I fought about this story, our ideas weren't on the same track. But our "relationship" (or as far as relationships of writers and betas go) is better and she is actually writing a story of her own._

_ Another reason why I haven't updated is because a few of my frienemies actually just enemies found out about this fic and since I'm already labeled as a freak/ nerd, this just gave them more ground to tease me thus you know...the bullying and such. But I figured that if I didn't continue with this story, I'd just disappoint myself. What more do I have to lose. Heck, nothing and why will I let them take away what I love. And what I love is writing. So #%# all those who think they're above dorky. _

_So lets see where this story goes and how many more slurpees will be thrown at me. Wish me luck (: _

_DISCLAIMER: ****I CANNOT BE SUED FOR ANY OF THIS******_

* * *

**Kyle POV**

Sloan kicked my desk forward and sat on it so she was facing me and I facing her. She scooted closer and crossed her legs.

"Kylieeee" she said as she batted her long eyelashes. She put her hands on my shoulders so we were an arms-length apart and said "You and I have some catching up to do". She smiled as she started to rub my back, I took her hands off of me and shoved the desk forward.

I stood up. "Sloan, I never wanted you to be my partner but here you are, so please..cut the crap. We are done. Let's just start the project".

She must have sensed that I was angry and serious. Two things that she has never seen me been before because with her it was all parties, fun and hangovers. She got off my desk pulled up a chair and started to listen to me. After the excruciating minutes that followed and after a million looks at Lindy begging her to save me, the bell finally rang.

"Hey at least we were able to do something", I told her.

"Im tired" Sloan gestured as she stretched her arms skyward. "Geez Kyle, when were you ever boring" she frowned.

"Hey! I'm not boring, I'm…concentrated" I replied.

"Exactly my point. Well this has been fun and all" she fluffed my hair and wriggled my ear before I could stop her. I gave her a sour look. "So call me" she smiled with a wave of her fingers. She flipped her hair and walked away.

I exhaled." Two more weeks, Kyle. This is for your grade" This was my mantra,I muttered it to myself, over and over again.

* * *

**Lindy POV**

"Uuughhh! I hate him" I told Kyle as we made dinner. I sprinkled salt on the fish

"He stupid and uncaring and he's gonna make me do all the work" I frowned, giving him a sideways look.

"Well at least, you don't get a slut for a partner. Geez, I can't believe I have to work with her" Kyle looked up from dicing tomatoes as if he pictured what happened and shuddered, he scattered the tomatoes over the fish. I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled a heartbreakers smile at me. I melted.

"Just a few last touches" I said as I sprinkled pepper on the fish. Kyle went to the pantry to get the dressing. Next thing I know, he hugged me from behind and placed the mayo in my hand. His arm around my waist, we put the mayo on the fish together. We cleaned up and put it in the oven. Kyle set the timer for twenty minutes.

"So what now?" I asked as we clearly had time on our hands. "We could go check the laundry or catch up with homework" I suggested productively . Kyle laughed as if he thought this was funny. The house was quiet, we were the only ones home, Will was off doing shopping or something.

Kyle came closer to me, closing any remaining space between us and put his arms around my waist. "I have something better in mind" he smirked and put his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Bing!" We were interrupted by a kitchen timer going off. Stupid timer.

"Oh no Kyle, the fish its gonna get burned!" I said frantically. "Just a few more minutes" he said obviously occupied. I laughed, removed his arms from me and slid down from the counter. I went to the oven a pulled the fish out. Kyle helped me as he saw this. As we were fixing the plates he mumbled "I should have set that timer longer, stupid clock". I let out a laugh. "serves him right" I thought to myself.

* * *

_Okay, so this is the same chapter I posted but it got deleted so I posted it again. This is for the sake of those who haven't read it. By the way, COMMENT. If you don't have anything to say about the story, please leave your support *refer to the AN above* (: Thanks guys. _


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Next chap. Sorry if it's short luvs._

* * *

**Lindy POV.**

It was Gym. I really hate Gym class. In Tuttle, girls and boys have gym separate. We were playing volleyball. So as much as I wanted Kyle to be here and punch Sloan Hagen, I knew he couldn't. So when she approached me and gave me me a smile, I knew that whatever happened next was all up to me.

"Hey" she said as she laced up her shoes.

"Hello" Just so you know, Sloan Hagen **never** talks to me. Never.

I was smiling but what I really wanted to do was to cut out her guts and feed her to the sharks for ogling my boyfriend during English.

"So rumor around here is that you're the new Kingsbury girl" she stopped and turned her head toward me.

"Uhm, excuse me?" I said taken aback.

"You know, the new girl who is dating Kyle Kingsbury"

"What it to you, Sloan?"

"Oh. So it is true. For once, my sources are correct" she laughed a little disappointed. "Well, so, congrats. Kyle Kingsbury, just wow. I used to date him but he just wasn't you know...my type", she said as if she didn't care. "You think he likes you but next thing you know he won't call and doesn't even want to see you. Just ugh. I've found wayy better and hotter too."

"What are you getting at Hagen?", I asked her, getting up from lacing my two year old sneakers.

"It's just that I'm happy for you" she even smiled and patted my shoulder. She got up from lacing her brand new Nikes. I didn't believe her one bit.

"So let's hang out soon,kay?" Sloan flipped her hair and smiled at me. I smiled back as if we were just friends and couldn't possibly hate each other. She got off of the bench and walked toward the cheerleaders bleachers.

"OWENS!" the coach screamed. I got up from the bench. "CENTER FORWARD" she shouted.

"Let the games begin" she announced. I thought back to Sloan's conversation with me. I couldn't help but reply:" certainly, they will".

* * *

_I know it's short but it's just a filler. As much as I hate fillers, I had to write one. Come on, give me comments, what do you think should come next? Should Sloan and Kyle cooperate or Kyle cheat on Lindy? Stuff like that. _

_You know what you have to do. Yeah so click that little button below. **REVIEW! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, I'm mixing it up a bit with the POV. This chap it short but VERY important. I know you're pissed but that's why I'm dedicating this whole page just for this._

* * *

It was chilly outside. The leaves were beginning to fall resulting in little piles here and there. The wind was strong that it picked up the used paper cups and plastic wrappers left on the ground. But Trey was oblivious to his surroundings.

The ball in his hands. He dribbled it and shot it. A three pointer. Easy. Thud-thud-thud. Ball echoed amidst the hard pavement. Caught up in his one-man game, he didn't see a figure approach him.

Only did he turn around when he heard a voice say: "I think we should make a deal".

Shocked and frightened, he dropped the ball. It rolled across the court but he didn't scramble to retrieve it. He was too caught up in the presence of the girl that stood before him. As soon as his interest for shooting hoops came, it quickly vanished. He knew there was a better game at hand.

"What do you have in mind" he replied.

She circled him, they were only inches apart. She ran her finger down his neck. "Oh, nothing much, just revenge", she said with a wink.

"On who?" he wondered.

_"_Kyle Kingsbury" Sloan Hagen replied.

* * *

_Ciffy. Hit that button below._


End file.
